Red Diamond (Trailer)
by Diamond Shyn
Summary: (Trailer for upcoming story) Sabrina is a 17 yo Indian girl who loses her family and gets adopted into the family of Asahinas. And you know what awaits her, don't you? But instead of a happy ending to her life's story, fate has another ending in store for her, when she discovers the truth. Warning: Sad ending. Please do not copy, and keep waiting for the full story.


**Red Diamond**

 **HEEELLLOOO! I'M ALREADY MISSING YOU GUYS!**

 **You don't know what kind of a sneaky rat I am... I was supposed to be studying mathematics right now, yet, here I am...**

 **So, yeah. I had this story on my mind for a while now, and an imaginary bug was biting me to write something, oh SOMETHING - EVEN A WORD! Trust me; this break from writing had been a free ticket to hell.**

 **Too hell with two years, I can't even control myself for a few months.**

 **And yeah, I am officially releasing the trailer for my upcoming story – Red Diamond. You see, this story is about an Indian girl Sabrina, who loses her parents and gets adopted by Miwa. And you know what follows, don't you?**

 **However, let me just warn you before hand, this story is gonna have a lot of humor and heartwarming moments, but it won't be having a happy ending. It's decided.**

 **Anyway, I tried to make it look just like a movie, so don't mind about the formatting and all just about the glimpses I'm giving you. JUST IMAGINE.**

 **AND REVIEW.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

"Why do you play with your life so much?" Azusa asked, fed up of her childish nature, like Tsubaki. Annoyance was noticeable in his tone of speaking.

"Because it's my favorite game!" She replied with hints of excitement in her voice, not affected by his snappy tone, "We've got only one life, man! Let's live it to the fullest!"

 **~0~0~**

 _ **Meet the girl who loves this roller coaster, that is, life...**_

 _ **~0~0~**_

"But you know you aren't supposed to bring your IPod to school, Sabrina. The teacher won't return this_" Yuusuke panicked, but Sabrina cut him off, "Chill, dude. Nicki Minaj isn't gonna rap me the chemistry formulas."

 **~0~0~**

 _ **...who challenges every rule ever made...**_

 **~0~0~**

"What happened Mahoko-chan? Why are you crying?" Sabrina stroked the sobbing girl's hair as she gently looked up, her innocent face stained with tears. Between her sobs, she whispered, "Sasakura... he... cheated on... me..."

"How dare that bastard do this to you~" Sabrina thundered, her aura getting darker. Then, an evil grin spread across his face, "We'll teach that bastard a lesson, okay? Yuusuke, come along." She said and dragged the struggling redhead with her.

"Let's just say that he's never gonna look at any other girl again. Ever again." She evilly said. Yuusuke and Mahoko gulped; they knew what was coming.

 **~0~0~**

 _ **...and the one who's super daring!**_

 _ **But, ya 'know, this is a LOVE story...**_

 **~0~0~**

He gently placed his lips on her for a sweet, enchanting kiss. Sabrina was caught completely off-guard; her eyes widened. They pulled out after a few seconds, with him mesmerizing the last few moments.

"B-but... aren't we supposed to be siblings?" She asked, shakiness noticeable in her voice.

"Yes, but I couldn't stop myself from loving you as a woman, not a sister, Sabrina." With that, he leaned in for another kiss...

 **~0~0~**

 _ **Experience with her this incredible journey from being a carefree teenager to being the love interest of her brothers... and a target for a certain man.**_

 **~0~0~**

She stood on her feet, even if her legs were begging her to stop fighting and fall down, to stop fighting and submit to her death, but she was determined to fight. She was determined to fight alone. The agony spread through her body like a wildfire, but she ignored the feeling, though, the tears which had built up in her eyes were slowly starting to roll down, one by one. No, she couldn't cry, she told herself, but it was hard since the man was one of those people whom she once trusted the most.

 **~0~0~**

 _ **No matter how hard the times were, but she swore to never give up. Not even in the hardest situations, she had this hope in her mind that everything was going to be okay.**_

 _ **She's a diamond, baby. She won't break this easily.**_

 **Yup, this is the** _ **little**_ **trailer I've written.**

 **Okay, I admit it was weird and too short and to be honest, not exactly a trailer, but I had to go with it. I told you the reason in the previous author's note, didn't I?**

 **Tell me how it was and what you guys would like to read in the story. Looking forward to some reviews!**

 **Thanking you in advance,  
Diamond Shyn**


End file.
